neons first friend?
by dj vinyl-captor
Summary: the story starts off with neon talking about her past . then she runs into a unicorn who kinda throws her off as if she knows of her pain.


Drip ,drop, drip, drop . That was the sound of the morning I woke up to , the sun was shining bright after a heavy rain came over our little village not far from ponyville. Since I was just a young thing, all I could remember was sounds and a few images like the sun. Little did I know that day would be more than a normal day, as my parents grabbed me out of my own bed and fed me as normal. The sun started to darken , the next thing I remember there was a big cloud of black hiding our village. Then and up roar of ponies screams followed after , like I said I was young only thing I remember are sounds and images. As the screams got louder my mother with me in her hoofs ran to the window, I was able to see a dark pony caging up all our friends and making sure none got out . she looked so mean so evil her eyes pierced into mine as our house was broken into , then I herd " grab them! Put them in the cage with the others no one escapes." As I was throw in the cage with my mother and my father, I was scared busting into tears . My mother trying to clam me down , as the cage was picked up and headed towards the sky. I looked back to my home for the last time , as the cage went past clouds dale and farther up to a moonlit castle. The cage was place gently on the clouds, looking around in the cage its was full of nothing but Pegasus no earth ponies or unicorns. I then looked up to my mother trying to find some comfort in her scared eyes , as she stayed close to my father who had didn't seem scared but wanted answers. As the cage opened a dark pony with deep blue eyes looked at everyone then out of no where he started to push each and every pony out. As everyone got pushed out including my father and mother , I then came face to face with the piercing eyed pony again . she looked at everyone with her green eyes and smiled she then slightly opened her mouth and in a calm but serious tone she spoke " ehehe, welcome you now are my slaves whatever I say goes, and if you don't like it then well… lets just say you wont be able to walk on clouds anymore." She said looking at everyone with a evil smirk. She then continued " since my sister doesn't let the ponies come out during my beautiful night and play , I figured why not catch ones she hardly knows about eheheh. Well anyway, time for business those who have babies step to the side those without go into the castle and await my orders." She said this as her tone changed from calm to an uproar of firm authority. As each pony went to each place, my mother and I stood outside in a line with other mothers. With some babies crying a few just confused like me, and some of the mothers were holding tightly to them everyone was scared. As the evil pony who spoke moments ago , stood in front of me and my mother she smile at me. " ah she looks pretty. I love her mane." She said then next thing I knew her horn started to spark , she was then pointing it at my flank . within a few moments a cutie mark appeared it was odd looking, my mother started to yell and scream then grabbing the pony's horn trying to break it but then my mother was bucked into the air, she dropped me on to the soft clouds. As I fell on to the cloud , I tried my hardest to fly over to her but not able to fly well yet I crashed again. As I layed there my mother was taken away, I started to cry loudly holding my hoof out to her acting as if I could just touch her while she was being carried away. All I can remember next was being placed in a room with the other babies , each day we were visited by our parents for a few moments. But as we grew one by one each of us were turn into slaves and forced to work for princess Luna, helping her bring he night and help do each part of her castle making sure it was clean and sparking .as one her slaves my job was to play her music , she loved the piano and enjoyed singing. Sadly enough the cutie mark on my flank should have been a music note , but since I was younger I have always had the one she gave me. It was odd it had a skull with bat wings , not fully understanding why it looked that way but without a doubt I had a bad feeling about it. Each day was the same over , and over again playing music for her. Singing for her making her happy, till finally a day came when a her sister came with bright light and set us free. " well that's my story, I came to be here haha." I said looking over at a pony who was having a sip at the bar. He gave me a smile and nodded " wow that sounds rough , I remember when I was younger trying to find my cutie mark was hard but be lucky you got your for free hahahah! " The pony laughed as he looked at me , I would give him a smile back but I didn't feel as happy as I looked. The mark i was forced to have gave my curse, a curse on which I can't stop . I was able to speak with ghosts , only thing is they can talk to me at random times. Some would call it a gift but to me it more of a curse then a gift, as the night went on the bar got full of crazy ponies some got to drunk were I had to kick them out others well got to close to one another. As the ponies came and gone I started to close down the bar, putting away things and counting stock. I felt as if I was just another slave again but to myself , before I locked up the bar I check the outside to make sure every pony has gone home. I ran around back and then I saw a shadow figure, it was just standing there looking up at the sky. I was shocked so I grabbed stick near by and walked slowly towards it, I was hoping it was just a harmless creature . as I got closer I spoke " hey get out of here!". The figure turned towards me, I got my stick ready then I herd. " oh, my im so sorry. I was just looking up at the sky with my new telescope. ". As the figure said this it took off the cloak which hid the pony in the darkness. She was white, with a black mane and purple stripes running through it, her eyes a deep purpleish blue . she was a unicorn with a star cutie mark , so her story checked out. She looked at me and smiled " oh how rude im starrite and you are?" I smiled back and put out my hoof " im neon light I own this bar ." as she grabbed my hoof and shook it she nodded " well I hope you don't mind but im a bit thirsty mine if I have a drink while im here?" I smiled at her and nodded as I motioned with my hoof for her to follow me she grabbed her telescope, as I led her to the door I asked her " what would you like to have?, its on the house." Starrite answer back to me " water is fine thanks." As we walked in she noticed my cutie mark, she stare at it deeply studying it, I was nervous because most ponies I meet either think its cool or im just a weirdo. So I use my tail to cover it up as I walk her to the bar, as she sat down on a stood she gave a deep look. A look as if she was trying to figure me out more, her eyes studied my each movement. " so neon? Where to you come from ? that mark of ours its very strange." I sighed because I didn't want to tell my story over again so I played it off " oh my mark it's a long story, lets just say im surprised I even got this mark." She smiled and laughed " sorry I like to learn about how everyone got their mark, I got mine one night singing to the moon. That and I love stars their so pretty and the night is so perfect, each night when its full I look up at it and enjoy its bright light that it brings to the darken land like it's a guide." As she said this I tried to keep my composure if I told her the truth about the night it would kill her inside, so I smiled and went along with it as if I enjoyed the night to. Which in reality I hated it. She then looked at my mark again , and then looked up at me. " hey how did you get that mark though really? I would love to know its so interesting". I froze my mind started to race " oh geeze what do I say ummm oh no what what come on neon think!." She then broke my deep thinking " you okay neon?" she said this giving me a look of confusion, I then smiled at her " yeah im good just, my cutie mark was kind of given to me. I don't really remember how I got it." She gave me a deep look then a smile " oh well that's okay if you remember please tell me, cause I think its awesome." As my mind and body relaxed she got off her stood, she was packing up her telescope piece by piece. " well I must be off the night doesn't last forever but hey! lets hang out in tomorrow ." I nodded my head " sure where?" she looked up for a moment " how about in ponyville sugar cube corners?." I got a bit nervous since she the first person to ask me to hang out but I nodded in agreed " awesome sounds great." She walked out the bar doors and faded into the night, its seemed interesting its like I knew her already. Like she knew about me already to, she kept looking at my mark like she knew. I was starting to think maybe she understands, maybe she knows about princess Luna's slaves maybe.


End file.
